


Day 06 - Letters

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [6]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Past, Anxiety, Estranged parent, Gen, Letter, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Rose receives her very first letter.





	Day 06 - Letters

_I'm sending this out with the hopes that it'll reach you._

_I know that this is probably a long shot but I have to try. It's been too long since we last spoke. I hope you and your brother are doing well. Stars above, I bet you're both so big now. Well, it's been over a decade so of course you are._

_I bet you look just like your mother. I can't wait to see you and hear about all of your adventures as a Hunter. I'll be in Lunaris soon._

_I'm proud of you. Stay safe._

_Richard Davenport_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rose's hands were trembling so much she dropped the letter onto the ground. It had been sitting in her mailbox when she got back from her mission. Having recently moved into her home not far away from August's, she thought that maybe Rhapsody had left something in her mailbox as a housewarming gift. She was the only one to know that Rose had never received a letter.

Instead, this was waiting for her. This sick joke of a letter. For years, she had tried to hunt down the piece of shit society insisted she refer to as 'Father' in order to make him pay for what he did so many years ago. Now here he was heading to Lunaris? How the hell did he manage to find out if she was even still alive? Who told him she was here?

Rose forced herself to take deep breaths. She needed to stay calm, racing thoughts were not going to help in this situation. Knowing that August was wrapping up their stuff for the evening and Rhapsody was currently sleeping because she could feel it through their bond, she wasn't about to disturb either of them right now with this unsettling news.

The only thing she did know was that she was going to be seeking out answers in the morning. And that if this letter really was from him and he really did want to meet with her?

His reunion hopes would be dashed as he met her scythe to the face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Rose, sweetie. Brace yourself. The storm is coming...
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
